Koko Ni Aru Yo!
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Song fic pertamaku ...Aku selalu berada di sisimu,kita hanya terpisah sementara. Kita tak terpisah seutuhnya, masih ada langit, udara dan tanah yang menghubungkan kita berdua.wanna RnR?


**Koko NI Aru YO**

to:

-temen2 SMP ku...i miss you all

-Elen...happy b'day XD...*kegasiken yah? aku cuma mau menuhin janji kok hahha*...abah moga hp nya cepet bener yak? DX...byar aku bisa ngutang pulsa lagi *plak XD

-cewe2 yang sehotel ama aku di bali, gra2 kalian otakku jadi kaga beres =,=a

enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER :**

**-TITE KUBO...KUBO TITE...POKOKNYA YANG BUAT BLEACH XDDDD**

**-Right Here by Miley cyrus**

**Warning : OOC banget! AU *apa itu AU? plakk XD* Geje tingkat akut! XDDDD  
**

**...  
**

"Apa?" suara gadis itu memecahkan keheningan malam di sebuah taman. Gadis bermata violet itu nampak menahan nafasnya setelah mendengar sebuah berita yang di bawa oleh pemuda berambut orange yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah cantiknya tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejut karena perkataan yang di lontarkan kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika"_ kata-kata pemuda itu masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinga Sang Gadis.

"Ichigo...Kita baru saja jadian selama 1minggu! Kau ingat? 1minggu! Dan sekarang kau berniat akan meninggalkanku?," tanya gadis itu dengan kilatan marah dan tak lupa nada kesal yang menyertai suaranya. Keindahan Kerlip bintang dan bulan yang menggantung di langit seolah tak menyurutkan amarah gadis itu.

"Rukia, kumohon mengertilah! Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di sana. Dan ini kesempatan yang langka untukku," kata pemuda bernama Ichigo itu dengan nada membujuk.

Kedua tangan kekarnya memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya dengan erat. Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak mau kristal violetnya bertemu pandang dengan kristal amber Ichigo.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?," tanya Rukia pelan.

"..." Ichigo hanya terdiam tak menjawab, semilir angin malam menerpa kedua insan yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Kapan!"

"Um...Tiga hari lagi," jawab pemuda berambut orange itu ragu-ragu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak seketika,"Tiga hari lagi? Dan kau baru memberitahukanku sekarang?," tanya gadis itu sambil menepuk wajahnya karena kesal.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak,ia tahu ini memang kesalahannya karena baru memberitahu berita sepenting ini pada kekasihnya.

"Mengerti? Kau ingin aku mengerti? Untuk apa kau menjadikanku kekasihmu satu minggu yang lalu kalau kau sendiri akan meninggalkanku? Untuk apa?," bentak Rukia dengan penuh amarah sambil menatap tajam Sang Amber.

"Rukia..Kumohon! Ini kesempatanku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku sejak kecil," pinta Ichigo dengan nada memelas, Rukia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lagipula kau dapat menghubungiku kapan saja lewat ponsel,email ataupun video chat. Kita akan tetap terhubung Rukia," lanjut Ichigo.

**I'll be right here when you need me**

**Anytime just keep believing**

**And I'll be right here**

"Tetapi faktanya hubungan jarak jauh itu susah Ichigo. Sudah banyak bunkti bahwa hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau ingat Kira dan Momo? Kira mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Momo satu bulan sejak kepindahan Kira ke Tokyo. Kau ingat Hisagi dan Soifon? Soifon memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hisagi karena dia memergoki Hisagi sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain ketika dia mengunjungi Hisagi di Hokaido bulan lalu," kata Gadis bermata violet itu dengan nafas tersengal karena marah.

"Tapi Rukia, itu urusan mereka bukan kita!" balas Ichigo.

"Memang. Tapi itu adalah bukti bahwa hubungan jarak jauh memang sulit. Memang dengan ponsel aku dapat mendengar suaramu tapi aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu. DEngan video chat aku memang dapat melihat wajahmu namun aku tidap dapat menyentuhmu!" balas Rukia.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau menyukai gadis lain disana? Dan aku menyukai pemuda lain selama kau pergi?" lanjut Rukia dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak akan! Percaya! Aku percaya padamu dan kau juga harus mempercayaiku!" kata Pemuda berambut orange itu dengan tegas, mata Ambernya menatap tajam Sang pemilik mata violet pertanda bahwa pemuda itu serius dengan kata-katanya.

**If you ever need a friend**

**Someone to care and understand**

**I'll be right here**

"Itu hanya kata-katamu saja Ichigo! Kita tidak tau kenyataan yang akan datang! Kau dan aku dapat berbohong kapan saja!" ucap Rukia dengan nada tinggi,ntah kenapa kata-kata Ichigo tidak mampu meredam amarahnya tetapi malah membuat amarahnya semakin besar.

"Akh! Terserah kau saja Kuchiki!" bentak Ichigo sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari bahu kekasihnya. Nampaknya pemuda berambut orange itu sudah kesal menghadapi kekeras kepalaan gadis dihadapannya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dengan tajam dan tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

*seven*

Semilir angin malam menerpa tubuh seorang gadis pendek yang sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang sempit. Gadis itu nampak tak menanggapi dinginnya angin malam padahal ia tak mengenakan jaket ataupun syal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Hatinya merasa sangat kesal, marah dan juga sedih dengan pertengarannya dengan Sang Kekasih beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada rasa sesak yang mengganjal rongga dadanya yang mati-matian ia tahan agar tak keluar menjadi bulir air mata. Pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya selama 1minggu akan meninggalkannya untuk meraih cita-cita.

'Kenapa aku marah? Seharusnya aku merasa senang kan?' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Tapi kata-kata itu tak mampu menutupi bahwa jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan kesedihan. Ya...Sedih. Orang yang selama ini telah lama disukainya dan baru saja menjadi kekasihnya akan pergi jauh, terpisah oleh waktu dan daratan. Dan lagi-lagi rasa sesak itu hadir memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kini,ada keinginan besar agar pemuda itu tidak pergi dari hidupnya.

'Aku memang egois," gumam gadis bermata violet yang tak lain adalah Rukia lirih.

Gadis itu terus berjalan menelusuri gang yang gelap dan sempit. Kehadiran dua pria asing yang sedang mabukpun tidak ia tanggapi. Sampai pada akhirnya tanpa sengaja lengan kanan Rukia menyentuh botol minuman keras yang dibawa salah satu pria dan menyebabkan botol itu jatuh dan pecah.

"Hey! Dimana matamu, Onna!" bentak pria yang botol minuman kerasnya terjatuh sambil mencengkeram lengan kanan Rukia dengan kuat dan otomatis tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sang pria menjadi berhadapan.

"Ah...Ma-maaf," kata Rukia terbata, ada rasa panas dan perih yang menjalar di lengannya karena cengkraman pria botak tersebut.

"Maaf kau bilang? Apa dengan kata maaf 'minuman'ku dapat kembali utuh, hah?," bentak pria botak itu sambil menambah kencang cengkramannya, dan Rukia dapat mencium bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"Ti-tidak," balas Rukia sambil meringis menahan perih pada lengannya.

"Kau harus menggantinya!" kata Pria itu dengan tegas.

"A-aku tak punya uang."

"Cih! Kau...,"

"Bayar saja dengan tubuhmu, Onna!" kata teman Sang Pria botak yang berambut gondrong sambil menyeringai licik.

Mata gadis itu kontan terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan si Pria gondrong. Sedangkan Si Pria botak mengamati tubuh Rukia yang berbalut onepiece dari atas kebawah, lalu ia nampak menunjukkan seringainya.

"Errr...Tubuhmu lumayan seksi,Onna, walaupun dadamu kecil."

Merasakan behwa dirinya dalam bahaya, Rukia langsung mengambil tindakan. Gadis bermata violet itu langsung melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang selangkangan si Pria botak.

"Arrgggggggghhhh!" Pria botak itu nampak kesakitan dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Rukia, dan otomatis cengkeramannya pada bahu Rukia terlepas. Gadis itu hendak berlari meninggalkan mereka, namun baru saja kakinya melangkah, lengan kanannya ditarik dengan kasar dan tubuh mungilnya di sentakkan dengan keras ke arah tembok.

"Argggggghhh!" kini Rukia yang menjerit kesakitan karena punggungnya tersentak tembok penghalang dengan keras.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur,Onna!" kata pria berambut gondrong yang menarik lengan Rukia tadi sambil menengadahkan dagu gadis di depannya.

Pria botak yang masih merasakan sakit pada selangkangannya berusaha berjalan mendekati gadis itu, teman Pria Botak itupun menyingkir seakan memberi jalan padanya untuk mendekati gadis yang baru saja membuat 'masalah' dengannya. Tanpa aba-aba tangan kanan pria itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang keras ke arah pipi kiri Rukia.

PPLAAKK

Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia ketika tangan kekar pria itu menampar pipinya. Gadis itu juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

Tubuh gadis itu hampir jatuh ke kiri, namun lengan kanannya langsung ditarik dengan kasar oleh pria itu. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan, dan sekarang kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia telah terkunci.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku sekarang," bisik pria botak itu tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Rukia.

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come**

**I'll come running**

Hembusan nafas pria itu membuat Gadis bermata violet itu mulai ketakutan sampai-sampai tubuhnya yang tadinya terasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir dibibirnya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali, 'aku tidak mau...,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai saja 'permainannya'?" tanya Si Pria Botak sambil menyeringai.

'Ichigo...," ntah kenapa suara hatinya memanggil nama Sang Kekasih. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya karena melihat wajah pria di depannya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Yeah! Semakin cepat, semakin baik kan?" tambah Si Pria Gondrong.

'Ichigo...," panggilnya lagi, namun masih di dalam hati. Ketakutannya kian bertambah tatkala bau alkohol tercium makin tajam. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat dan Rasa itu membuat kedua matanya basah, dan satu kristal bening jatuh ke pipi mulusnya.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO...," kini panggilan itu bukan keluar dari dalam hati Rukia namun langsung dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

BBUUKK...

Rukia merasakan pergelangan tangannya bebas, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian gadis itu mulai membuka kedua matanya. Dan sosok itu telah berdiri dihadapannya, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut orange sedang menghajar 2pria yang mengganggunya itu.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes**

**Look inside**

**I'm right here**

2pria itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua**. **Hanya ada Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang terduduk sambil menangis ketakutan. Tangan pemuda itu terulur meminta Rukia untuk menggapainya. Tangan kanan gadis itupun menerimanya, lalu saat tubuh mungilnya di tarik untuk berdiri saat itu pulalah gadis itu memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Tangisan Rukia kembali pecah dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu dapan merasakan bahwa tubuh Rukia gemetar karena ketakutan,tangan kanannyapun mengelus punggung kekasihnya untuk memberikan penawar rasa takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah tangisan Rukia agak mereda, Ichigo membuka percakapan, "maafkan aku Rukia."

"..."

Pemuda berambut orange itu mencium puncak kepala Rukia karena gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab kata-katanya. Masih tak ada jawaban dari gadis bermata violet itu. Hening.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf," kata gadis itu dengan suara serak.

"Tidak! Aku yang salah dalam masalah ini, kalau saja tadi aku tak mengatakan hal itu padamu kita pasti tidak akan bertengkar dan kau pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti tadi," balas Pemuda berambut orange itu sambil megelus rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Tidak! Aku yang...,"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi, aku tak akan pergi Rukia. Aku akan melepas beasiswa itu," sela Ichigo yang sukses membuat Rukia terkejut. Gadis itupun melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus menerima beasiswa itu!" kata Rukia dengan tegas.

Pemuda berambut orange di depannya hanya dapat mengeryitkan alis tanda heran, saat pertengkaran tadi Rukia seakan tak mengijinkannya pergi ke Amerika namun sekarang gadis itu malah menyuruhnya menerima beasiswa itu yang mengharuskan Ichigo pergi ke Amerika.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Itu keputusanku!" kata Ichigo dengan tegas.

Gadis pendek di depannya nampak menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau harus pergi! Kalau kau tak mengambil kesempatan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup!," ancam Rukia sambil menatap tajam mata Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu nampak terperangah, "kenapa?"

Rukia nampak mengertyitkan alis, "apa?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau membiarkanku pergi?," tanya Ichigo dengan nada lembut sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah kekasihnya.

"Ka-karena kau harus mengejar cita-citamu,Ichigo. Aku tak mau kalau aku menjadi penghalang untuk meraih cita-citamu. Kau harus menerima beasiswa itu!," ucap Gadis bermata violet itu lirih. Kata-kata Rukia mampu membuat mata amber Ichigo terbelalak. Pemuda itu memandang wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat, yang di pandang hanya dapat membuang muka karena tak ingin mata violetnya bertatapan dengan mata Amber kekasihnya. Ia tak mau wajah merahnya terlihat oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kau serius Rukia? Kau tidak merasa sedih?," tanya Ichigo, ia sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis di depannya lalu ia menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menempel pada wajah Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tentu saja sedih bodoh! Awalnya aku memang egois karena tidak mengijinkanmu pergi apalagi kau baru memberitahukan kepergianmu sekarang! Dasar bodoh!," kata Rukia dengan nada kesal, gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap mata amber kekasihnya. Dan seketika darahnya terkesirap karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ichigo hanya berbeda satu jengkal.

Pemuda berambut orange dihadapan Rukia terkekeh geli, "Kau akan menungguku?," tanyanya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya membersihkan sisa darah yang membekas pada bibir mungil kekasihnya. Ada rasa nyeri didalam dada pemuda itu melihat gadisnya terluka, terluka karena ia datang terlambat untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Ya."

Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya itu mampu membuat seukir senyum pada wajah Ichigo. Tangan kanannya menjalar untuk menyentuh leher belakang Rukia, dan sentuhan itu sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia merinding. Tatapan mata Sang Amber tak pernah lepas dari mata violet gadis itu. Tatapan mata yang begitu lembut yang mampu menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka dan seakan ada magnet yang menarik keduanya untuk saling mendekat. Perlahan bibir pemuda berambut orange itu menyentuh bibir mungil gadis berambut hitam di depannya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka sekaligus ciuman perpisahan diantara mereka.

*seven*

Angin musim semi berhembus menerpa pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di depan gadis berambut hitam itu. Ranting-rantingnya menimbulkan nada alam yang membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sekitar Sang Gadis. Gadis bermata violet itu menegadahkan tangannya,mencoba menangkap setiap kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh. Lalu mata violetnya ia arahkan untuk melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Gadis bernama Rukia itu tersenyum kecil, "sudah satu tahun ya Ichigo," gumamnya pelan.

**Isn't it great that you know that**

**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**

**Anywhere I'll be there**

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya,membuat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berada di tangannya berhamburan. Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian kekasihnya ke negeri Paman Sam dan itu menimbulkan rindu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Walaupun Pemuda berambut orange yang menjadi kekasihnya sering menelfon dan mengiriminya email untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar ataupun bertukar cerita itu tak membuatnya mampu untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya pada pemuda itu.

Gadis bermata violet itu kembali tersenyum, 'kalau saja waktu itu aku berbuat egois pasti dia akan ada di sampingku sekarang,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ichigo...," tanpa sadar bibirnya memanggil nama Sang kekasih.

_Listen to it, Listen to it_

_Deai ga tsumuideku melody_

_Listen to me, Listen to me_

_Oto ni kawaru_

Ponsel Rukia 'bernyanyi' menandakan kalau ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaketnya. Saat melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya, gadis itu tersenyum riang.

"Hallo," sapa Rukia sesaat ketika dia menekan tombol replay.

_"Hallo, Midget!," kata suara di seberang sana._

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali namaku bukan Midget, Mikan!," ucap Rukia kesal.

_"Hey! Namaku bukan Mikan!," protes suara yang selalu di rindukan oleh Rukia._

"ehehhe sedang apa kau sekarang?," tanya Rukia pelan.

_"Tentu saja aku sedang menelfonmu Midget!" balas Ichigo._

"Ternyata kau masih bodoh ya? Tentu saja aku tau kau sedang menelfonku. Maksudku apa yg kau lakukan selain menelfonku?."

_"Umm..Mungkin bersembunyi?"_

"Bersembunyi?," tanya Rukia heran.

_"Ya..Sebenarnya aku sedang ada kuliah tapi ntah kenapa di tengah kuliah firasatku mengatakan kau memanggilku jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet," jawab Ichigo._

**Ask me once and I'll come**

**I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes**

**Look inside**

**I'm right here**

Wajah Rukia seketika memerah karena jawaban Ichigo barusan.

_"Hey Rukia! Kau masih disana?," tanya suara di seberang karena tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Rukia._

"Ya," dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia teringat sesuatu, "jadi kau menelfonku dari toilet?," tanya gadis bermata violet itu setengah berteriak.

Ichigo tak langsung menjawab, sepertinya dia baru saja menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel akibat teriakan Rukia barusan.

_"Ya," jawab pemuda itu._

"Ugh! Pantas saja dari tadi aku mencium bau busuk, ternyata itu karena kau ada di toilet hahhah," kata gadis itu sambil tertawa renyah.

_"Enak saja! Toilet disini tidak bau seperti yang kau kira!," kilah Ichigo._

_"Lalu kau sekarang ada dimana?," tanya pemuda itu._

Rukia kembali menatap pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di depannya, pohon yang menjadi saksi pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo satu tahun lalu.

"Hahah apa kau dapat menebak sekarang aku ada dimana?," tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hening untuk sesaat,_ "umm.. kau ingin mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan heh?," sindir Ichigo._

"Hahahha ya."

_"Apa hadiahnya kalau aku bisa menebaknya?," tanya suara di seberang._

"Heh? Tak ada hadiah!."

_"Bagaimana kalau ciuman?," tawar Ichigo._

Wajah Rukia memanas setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo barusan, "akh! Aku tidak mau!"

_"Aku tidak mau tau! Aku akan menagih hadiah itu saat aku pulang nanti, bagaimana?"_

"..."

_"Hey Midget kau masih disana?"_

"Akh! Sudahlah! Aku sudah tak butuh jawabanmu!" balas Rukia dengan tegas, wajahnya masih terasa panas walaupun Ichigo tidak berada di dekatnya.

_"Tidak! Pertanyaan itu masih berlaku dan tidak dapat kau tarik!" balas suara di seberang dengan nada menantang._

"Terserah kau sajalah Mikan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" ucap Rukia.

_"Hahahhahahh...um..Kau tidak dapat menolak Rukia."_

_"Um...Biar kutebak, kau berada di bawah pohon sakura tempat kita bertengkar satu tahun lalu, benar?," lanjut Ichigo._

Mata Rukia terbelalak, "hey! Darimana kau tau?," tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada herannya.

_"Hahahha Kau tak perlu tau, yang terpenting jawabanku benar kan?," tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda._

"..."

_"Aku akan mengambil 'hadiah' nya ketika aku pulang, bersiap-siaplah," lanjut Ichigo sambil terkekeh geli._

"Akkkhhh! Aku tidak mau! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kelasmu. Aku tidak mau kau ketahuan membolos dan mendapat hukuman," kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"Aku tidak membolos Midget! Aku hanya bersembunyi sementara," kilah suara di seberang._

"Akh...Terserah kau! Sudah ya...Ja ne!," kata Rukia sambil hendak menekan tombol close namun jarinya terhenti ketika suara di seberang telefon memanggil namanya.

_"Rukia..,"_

Gadis bermata violet itu kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya?"

_"Aku mencintaimu," kata Ichigo yang mampu membuat seukir senyum pada wajah cantik Rukia._

"Aku tau."

_"Aku selalu berada di sisimu,kita hanya terpisah sementara. Kita tak terpisah seutuhnya, masih ada langit, udara dan tanah yang menghubungkan kita berdua. Kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Saat kau menghirup udara, udara itupulalah yang akan kuhirup. Saat kau menginjak tanah, aku juga menginjak tanah yang sama walaupun tanah itu terpisah oleh lautan tapi di bawah lautan masih ada tanah yang menghubungkan antar daratan"_

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Rukia mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

_"Tunggu aku,Rukia," kata Ichigo lembut._

"Ya"

_"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyukai laki-laki lain kalau tidak saat pulang nanti aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Ichigo._

Rukia hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, bukankah harusnya gadis itu yang mengatakan hal itu pada kekasihnya itu?

*seven*

Empat tahun lebih sejak kepergian Ichigo untuk meraih cita-citanya. Dan sekarang Gadis bermata violet yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya kembali berdiri di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Pohon Sakura itu nampak masih berdiri tegak seakan menemani penantian gadis bermata violet yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu nampak sedang merapikan rambutnya yang nampak berantakan karena tertiup angin. Sebuah senyum kaku terpasang di wajah sendu gadis itu.

"Aku iri padamu," gadis yang tak lain adalah Rukia itu seakan berkata pada pohon sakura di depannya.

"Aku iri karena kau masih dapat berdiri tegak selama bertahun-tahun. Tak peduli panasnya sinar matahari di musim panas, dinginnya salju di musim dingin, deru angin di musim gugur dan musim semi, kau masih dapat berdiri tegak. Sedangkan aku?"

"Akh...Sudahlah! Mungkin 'dia' sudah menemukan gadis lain yang lebih mengerti dirinya daripada aku?," kata Rukia dengan suara pelan.

Gadis itu mengarahkan kristal violetnya untuk menatap jingga langit sore. Sudah tiga bulan lebih pemuda yang empat tahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya tak memberi kabar. Rukia sudah mencoba mengiriminya SMS, email tapi tak pernah dibalas, saat gadis itu berusaha menelfon, nomor Sang Kekasih tak pernah aktif. Gadis bermata violet itu nampak putus asa, pandangannya terasa hampa menatap langit, ia berfikir apakah penantiannya selama empat tahun akan sia-sia? Empat tahun. Waktu yang terasa sangat lama bagi gadis itu. Berbagai macam cobaan telah ia hadapi dengan sabar agar hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak kandas di tengah jalan. Kalau saja pendirian gadis itu goyah,pasti sekarang ia tak akan merasa sesedih ini dan pasti gadis itu telah mendapatkan kekasih yang akan berada disisinya sekarang.

"Apakah ini 'akhir' dari perjuangan kita, Ichigo?," gumam gadis itu pelan, ia nampak menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang menari-nari di udara. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak tau lagi tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, ia benar-benar putus asa.

**Whenever you need me**

**There's no need to worry**  
**You know that I'm gonna be**

**Right here!**

**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running**

GREP.

Gadis bermata violet itu nampak terkejut ketika sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Ia merasa geli ketika lehernya tertusuk-tusuk helaian rambut seseorang yang memeluknya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati wajah pemuda yang selama ini dirindukannya sedang bersandar pada bahu kanannya. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang ia tangkap berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Rukia...," panggil pemuda berambut orange itu dengan lembut sambil menarik tubuh gadis di depannya agar berhadapannya dengannya. Gadis bermata violet itu masih nampak tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang selama ini ia tunggu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Sang kekasih, "ini aku," kata pemuda berambut orange itu sambil mengelus pipi Rukia. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meresapi tiap sentuhan pemuda dihadapannya, rongga dadanya kembali terasa sesak karena haru, dan tak terasa sebuah kristal bening mengalir dari mata kanannya.

"Kemana saja kau bodoh?" tanya Rukia sambil membuka matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "maaf, tiga bulan yang lalu ponselku hilang, lalu ketika aku menghubungimu dari nomor lain kau tak pernah mengangkatnya," balasnya sambil menghapus kristal bening yang mengelir di pipi Rukia.

"Ternyata itu kau? Kukira orang iseng ," kata Rukia sambil tertawa renyah karena menyadari kebodohannya. Gadis itu memang tak pernah menjawab setiap panggilan dari nomor asing yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas email ku?," tanya Rukia lagi.

"Um...itu..laptopku terkena virus dan sekarang sudah sekarat. Ugh! Mungkin aku harus membeli laptop baru?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya, "sudahlah! Sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu!"

Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang telah lama ia rindukan, ia merasa semua masih sama seperti dulu. Gadis itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ichigo, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda di hadapannya lebih dalam. Ia merasa nyaman berada disana, dan kini ia berpikir penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat seakan tak mau berpisah dengan gadisnya itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada leher gadis itu, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Rukia yang 4tahun ia tinggalkan. Semua masih terasa sama seperti dulu. Dalam hati pemuda itu bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih yang setia menunggunya selama empat tahun lebih. Mereka terus berpelukan untuk memuaskan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama 4tahun.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes, look inside**

**I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here**

"Kapan kau pulang Ichigo?,"tanya Rukia pelan, gadis itu nampaknya masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Ichigo tak segera menjawab, "err...dua minggu yang lalu," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Mendengar jawaban itu Rukia segera melepaskan pelukannya, "dua minggu lalu dan kau baru menemuiku sekarang?," kata gadis itu dengan nada kesal.

Pemuda di depannya nampak meringis geli, "maaf, sebenarnya rencanaku setelah pulang dari sana akan langsung menemuimu, tapi ketika aku sampai rumah, Pak Tua itu-ayah Ichigo- memintaku untuk membantunya di rumah sakit Karakura, katanya untuk melihat 'kerja keras' ku seama kuliah di Amerika secara langsung."

"Dua minggu? Selama itukah?" tanya Rukia dengan nada curiga.

"Ya. Karena banyak pasien masuk akhir-akhir ini dan sepertinya di sana kekurangan pegawai medis," balas pemuda berambut orange itu meyakinkan gadis di depannya.

"Ugh...Baiklah!" kata Rukia kemudian dengan nada setengah terpaksa.

Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, lalu mata ambernya menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, "hahah ternyata 4tahun aku meninggalkanmu kau tetap tak berubah ya? Masih tetap... pendek," sindir Ichigo.

BLETAK

Pukulan Rukia di kepala Ichigo sukses membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mengerang kesakitan, "aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!" kata Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Ichigo terkekeh geli, "oh ya. Aku menemuimu juga untuk menagih 'hadiah-hadiah' itu," kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Rukia kontan memerah mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"A-aku tidak pernah ...,"

"Sepuluh mengkuk mie ramen, lima bungkus Takoyaki, dua kali jalan-jalan ke Chappy word dan..."

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah ketika Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu. Perlahan gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di tengkuknya dan hal itu makin membuat wajah gadis bermata violet iru memerah hebat.

"Tujuh kali ciuman," bisik Ichigo tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Rukia.

"A-aku tidak pernah menyetujui hal itu bodoh!" balas Rukia cepat.

Ichigo menyeringai licik, kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Rukia dan wajahnya ia benamkan pada leher gadis itu "aku tidak mau tau!" balas pemuda itu tegas. Wajah Rukia nampak semakin memerah, gadis itu merasa bingung, 'apakah aku harus memenuhi semua permintaan itu?'

***OWARI***

ekkekekekekekkekekek *ketawa ala Hiruma*

Dengan kelaparan yang melanda perut saya, dengan kebisingan akhir taoun, dengan gatalnya kaki saia karena tergigit nyamuk2 sialan akhirnya Dengan penuh keberanian saia mempublish fanfic nan geje ini XDD

oh ya ini fanfic terakhirku T,T.. ..jadi mohon review ya.. GOOD BYE~~ .T,T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.HOIY! APAAN LUH NA? !

XD

maksudku fanfic terakhir di taon ini hahhahahhaha.

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!

OH ya minta hadiah akhir taun dong!

Cukup beri review aja ke fanfic geje ini X3 *kalo mau ngasih duit sih gapapa XDD*...

sankyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...


End file.
